Boriates
Boriates (Japanese version ) is Volt Luster's Guardian Bakugan after Mega Brontes was thrown away by Mylene Farrow. Description It looks almost like a Haos Mechanical Krakix. Boriates can combine with Dynamo to form Battle Arm Boriates (see Bakugan Trap Combinations). It can also combine with Hexstar which Volt calls Carlvelt. In the episode Brontes' Betrayal, Volt and Boriates had to battle Gus and Alto Brontes in New Vestroia. Its ball form is similar to Shadow Wing. His most powerful ability is Olympus Cannon. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia After Mylene threw out Elico and Brontes, Volt received a Mechanical Bakugan like the rest of the Vexos. It was used in Brontes' Betrayal to battle Alto Brontes. Later, it lost because Volt didn't want to hurt Brontes. In Samurai Showdown, Volt used Boriates again to battle Shun and Master Ingram, in a tag battle with Baron, who has already lost his Attribute Energy. It lost in this battle. In Ambush, it battled Ancient Nemus and Master Ingram alongside Macubass, in an apparent grudge match. It won because of the Trap Arena and took the Ventus Energy from Master Ingram. After the BT System was destroyed in Exodus, Volt was probably happy (in secret), after finding that Brontes was fine and in safe. In Volt's Revolt, it battled against Dryoid and won, but to do so, Volt activated the Custom Battle Ability (also Dryoid wasn't upgraded back then). It also almost killed Hydron, but Volt decided to spare him. As of Final Fury, Boriates is the only Vexos Mechanical Bakugan that hasn't been destroyed. ; Ability Card(s) * Odin Shield: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and prevents them from activating more abilities. * Prometheus Cannon: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Boriates. * Tempest Arrow: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Boriates. * Firebolt Axe: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Boriates. * Element Glow: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Bolt Shooter: * Hyper Tachyon Glow: * Muzzle Lancer: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Gun Durance: Halves the opponent's power level. * Custom Battle Ability: Adds 300 Gs to Boriates and nullifies any abilities that the opponent activate. (Not an actual ability, just activated by pressing some buttons on the Gauntlet) * Olympus Cannon: Adds 1000 Gs to Boriates. (This ability can be only activated if Custom Battle Ability and Prometheus Cannon have been already activated) * Olympus Arrow:Adds 500 Gs to Borites and prevents opponents from using abilities until battle is over ; Fusion Ability Card(s) * Buster Mega Barrel: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Boriates. (This ability can only be used if Prometheus Cannon have been already activated and it can only be nullified by Haos Bakugan). Game Boriates may be released in Japan. It is also shown on 3 Ability Cards and is on a Japanese console game. Trivia * Boriates has horns like Sabator and appears to be the height of Gorem. * Boriates is the only Vexos Mechanical Bakugan not shown being destroyed. * Boriates is the only Vexos Bakugan to brawl against a Vexos more than once. * It, Aluze and Dryoid are the only Mechanical Bakugan to have Fusion Abilities. * It seems to use a lot abilities that relate to Norse and Greek mythology. * He and Dryoid have the same pose on a Gauntlet. * In Ambush, his neck is bigger than usual. * With the Custom Battle Ability, Boriates appeared virtually unstoppable. Gallery Anime File:PICT0027.jpg|Boriates in Ball Form File:4297354287_3548e4cc83.jpg|Boriates in Bakugan Form File:Boriates.jpg|Boriates using ability Odin Shield File:Boriates02.JPG|Boriates using ability Prometheus Cannon File:Boriates-axe.JPG|Boriates using ability Firebolt Axe File:Boriates03.JPG|Boriates using ability Element Glow File:Boriates-b.jpg|Boriates using ability Hyper Tachyon Glow File:Boriates-sw.jpg|Boriates using ability Muzzle Lancer File:Boriates-cannon.jpg|Boriates using fusion ability Buster Megabarrel Olympus cannon.jpg|Boriates using Olympus Cannon File:Boriates_dynamo00.jpg|Battle Arm Boriates File:Boriates-sw+hexstar.jpg|Boriates riding Hexstar File:Boriates00.jpg|Boriates getting attacked by Alto Brontes' ability 'Atmosphere' File:Boriates+altobrontes.JPG|Boriates getting attacked by Alto Brontes' ability 'Black Gates' File:Altobrontes+boriates00.JPG|Boriates getting attacked by Alto Brontes' ability 'Trance Rapture Illusion' Boriates.png|Boriates scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet File:PICT0029.jpg|Boriates and Volt Luster on Intermission Screen Game File:Goriates.jpg Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Former Villains Category:Vexos Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Season 2 Bakugan